deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Kirby (Smash Bros.)
Kirby played a rather prominent role in the Subspace Emissary. In the beginning, a trophy of Mario and Kirby are thrown into an arena, come to life, and have a friendly match. The player chooses the one they want to play as. After the battle between the two, the victor revives the fallen loser, and the two fighters celebrate and wave to the crowd when suddenly, the Subspace Army attacks the arena. Peach and Zelda, who were watching their match, both come to their aid. After the brief battle, the Ancient Minister shows up with a giant Subspace Bomb that is quickly armed by two R.O.B.s. When Mario attempts to stop the bomb, he is ambushed by a giant cannonball and is blasted away from the stadium. Meanwhile, the two princesses are captured by Petey Piranha, and are thrown into separate cages. Kirby then faces off against Petey, but only one princess can be freed. After defeating Petey, Wario appears carrying a giant gun called the Dark Cannon, turns the princess Kirby didn't save into a trophy, and runs off with her. As Kirby and the remaining princess begin to leave, Kirby sees that the Subspace Bomb is about to explode. Fortunately, they flee the Midair Stadium via Warp Star. However, they are soon chased by the Halberd and are forced to land on it. Soon after, an Arwing gets shot down, blowing both Kirby and the princess off the Halberd and onto a series of ridges. After climbing down from the ridges, Kirby sees something and runs ahead, leaving Peach/Zelda behind. She is then turned into a trophy from behind by Bowser's Dark Cannon, and is copied by a Shadowbug clone of Bowser. After a fight, Mario and Pit/Link and Yoshi are turned into trophies, and are captured by an arm from a cargo drove by King Dedede, which also has Zelda/Peach, Luigi, and Ness's trophies. Suddenly, Kirby appears from behind and uses Final Cutter to sever the arm, and revives the pair's trophies in the process. When Dedede attempts to escape, Pit/Link fires an arrow at his cargo, slowing it down a little, and the five pursue Dedede to save their friends. Eventually, they find a cave that Dedede's cargo is parked by, and after getting through, they find Dedede's hideout. Upon exploring his hideout they see a hole in the wall, and decide to enter it. They then see Bowser, who escapes to the Halberd after avoiding Mario and Pit's attacks. After the scuffle however, Kirby finds a Dedede Badge that fell off Zelda/Peach's trophy. Some time after that, Kirby and the others pursue the Ancient Minister in a desert, trying to stop him from detonating another Subspace Bomb. Despite their best efforts, the bomb still explodes, and they barely managed to escape it. Kirby and the others then aided Marth, Ike, Lucas, the Ice Climbers, and the Pokémon Trainer in warding off the Subspace Army troops that had come to face them. After defeating them, the Falcon Flyer, and the Halberd (now under Meta Knight's control) land in front of them, and they all join forces to defeat the Subspace Army. The Subspace Gunship, commanded by Bowser and Ganondorf, appears out of a large sphere of Subspace, and after destroying the Halberd, tries to attack 4 smaller ships emerging from its wreckage. Fortunately, Kirby manages to save them by destroying the Gunship with Dragoon, and follows the others into Subspace. When they confront Tabuu, Tabuu unleashes his Off-Waves Attack that turns everyone, including Kirby, into trophies. However, Kirby is miraculously revived thanks to the badge he found at Dedede's hideout earlier, which he had swallowed prior to Tabuu's attack (when Bowser escapes with the Peach/Zelda trophy in his Clown Car). After going through Subspace alone and reviving some of the fighters along the way, Kirby finds Ganondorf's trophy. Before he can do anything Bowser appears and attacks Ganondorf's trophy in revenge for turning him into a trophy earlier, before throwing it aside. King Dedede then runs over to Kirby and hugs him before pointing the staircase to Kirby, and dragging Kirby up it. Kirby then helps the others fight Tabuu. Battle vs Yoshi (Smash Bros.) (by Wassboss) Kirby is wandering through a dry and arid landscape, with nothing but sand dunes and rocks as far as he can see. His stomach grumbles, longing for a meal but its cries for nutrients go unanswered. Kirby hasn’t eaten for almost 24 hours on account of eating all the food available to him, his enormous appetite partially to blame for the barren wasteland he finds himself in. He is starting to feel weak but he trudges on, his mind on other things, thinking of all the food he could be eating. Suddenly he sees a glint of green in the distance and he squints his eyes trying to get a better look. As he nears the green glint he realises that he is looking at a small patch of green land about 100 foot wide but he barely even notices this as his attention is drawn to other things. Apples and Plums hang from the branches of the trees, the branches straining under the weight of so much food. Strawberry bushes litter the ground and his attentive eyes can also see the tops of carrots protruding from the undergrowth. His strength suddenly returns to him and he dashes over to the patch, his mouth watering and he dives into a strawberry bush, cramming as much as he can into his mouth before leaping out of the other side. His eyes scan the area the amount of food almost overwhelming. Apples, Plums, Carrots, Strawberries, Cherries, Bananas, Potatoes and many, many more delicious foods a scattered all around him and he can’t decide what to eat first. He reaches for a banana plant when he hears something rustling behind him and the air shifts behind him. Kirby cartwheels backwards just in time to avoid a projectile which shatters on the ground where he stood only moments before. He turns around and scans the area but sees no sign of an assailant. He walks back over to the spot and picks up a piece of the shattered object. He inspects it carefully. “An Egg” he thinks to himself and just as the thought enters his brain he feels a heavy blow from behind and is flung forward, bouncing off a tree and falling flat on his face. He gets to his feet and it he looks up at his attacker, a green dinosaur. Kirby tilts his head in confusion, he’s sure that he’s seen this creature before but he can’t quite put his finger on where. His thinking is interrupted however as the creature steps towards him, the menace clear in his eyes. Kirby puts his hands out in front of him in a calming gesture and the creature stops, eyeing the pink blob who dares to enter its territory. Kirby continues to gesture and it is clear that he is trying to suggest a compromise, half of the land each. The Dinosaur looks upwards, pondering the suggestion before his head drops and his eyes narrow. “YOSHI” “That’s who it is, Yoshi” Kirby thinks and is about the say something when Yoshi launches himself forward and his head connects strongly, sending Kirby staggering back. Yoshi then leaps into the air and turns his back on Kirby, swatting his tail out behind him. Kirby manages to block the attack and props himself onto his hands, spinning his legs rapidly and knocking Yoshi out of the air. He then draws his hammer and swings it at the green dinosaur but he dodges out of the way, pulling an egg out and launching it at Kirby. He sidesteps the projectile and launches himself forward, grabbing Yoshi and throwing him into a nearby tree. Yoshi stands and prepares to attack but Kirby doesn't give him time to recover and lunges forward, his leg outstretched, knocking him back into the tree. He then begins a flurry of jabs which keep Yoshi pinned in place, unable to fight back. Kirby then follows this up with a powerful uppercut kick which lifts his opponent into the air and drops him down with a thud onto the ground. Yoshi picks himself up and turns quickly, just in time to see Kirby draw a sword and leap into the air. He takes a step back to avoid the initial blow, sidesteps the aftershock and then takes a step forward, swinging his tail around and catching Kirby on the side of the head, stunning him. He then attempts a follow up smash but his powerful head butt is blocked by Kirby who grabs hold of the bumps on the back of his head and swings him around, tossing him into the air and leaping up to meet him. He then delivers a series of jabs and kicks to his airborne opponent but before he can deliver a finishing blow he is meteor smashed by a powerful blow and slams painfully into the ground. Yoshi descends kicking his legs underneath himself in a paddling motion, aiming for his Kirby. When he connects he is surprised to feel a hard resistance and looks down to see that Kirby has transformed into a large pink stone. He changes tact and lands right next to Kirby, his tongue hanging out in anticipation. As the saviour of dream land exits his mineral form, Yoshi pulls him in with his tongue and swallows him whole. Kirby feels a sticky sensation, almost like somebody has wrapped a wet rope around his midsection. He is tugged back suddenly and finds himself in pitch black darkness, unable to move his arms or legs. As he ponders this strange new development he feels himself begin to move downwards and his immobility is tightened, almost as if he is being wrapped in something. The darkness is replaced with a blurred light and Kirby finds himself back in the forest but he is encased in something. He rocks back and forth and after a few seconds manages to free his left arm which he uses as leeway to break his way out of the strange containment. As his head breaks the surface he inhales deeply and looking down, finds himself sitting in the shell of an egg. Before he can contemplate the disturbing nature of where he had just been his eyes are drawn upwards as Yoshi slams down bottom first, squashing Kirby into the earth and making him bounce up into the air. Kirby flips in mid-air and as his feet touch the ground the area is bathed in a multicoloured glow. Kirby scans the area and spots the smash ball weaving in and out of the trees. He runs after it and hears the sound of footsteps behind him as Yoshi also darts after the smash ball. Kirby runs as fast as he can but he’s no match for Yoshi, who quickly draws level with him. He pulls out an egg and smashes it right into Kirby’s face; knocking him off balance and leaving him sprawled in the dust behind him. Yoshi races onto the smash ball and shoots out a powerful kick, smacking the smash ball and sending it careening off of a nearby tree, doing further damage. Kirby picks himself up and dusts himself down, looking around to see that the smash ball is several feet away with Yoshi advancing. Thinking quickly he begins the suck the air in with his mouth, dragging loose hanging fruit, leafs and most importantly the smash ball towards him. Yoshi’s headbutt cracks off the ground where the smash ball was just hovering and he turns quickly, enclosing himself in an egg and rolling rapidly towards the smash ball. Kirby closes his eyes in anticipation but before the smash ball can enter his mouth Yoshi slams into it and it shatters, turning Yoshi a flaming rainbow colour. He wastes no time activating his final smash and he sprouts wings and rises into the air, ready to wreak havoc. Kirby barely has time to compose himself before the first fireballs come raining down and he is forced to dodge around, only just being able to dodge some of the attacks. Yoshi sprays the surrounding area with fire, occasionally stopping to send out a powerful fireball. The final smash deactivates after a while and he is turned back to normal, touching down in a charred circle, all the vegetation in the nearby vicinity being burnt away in the flames. He looks around for his opponent but he cannot see him anywhere. Satisfied that the threat has been dealt with he makes his way over to a banana tree which has survived the blast, cramming the sweet fruit in two or three at a time. He is so preoccupied with his gorging that he doesn't hear the quiet footsteps coming up behind him and he doesn’t even have time to look up as a hammer slams into the back of his head with great force, knocking him unconscious. Kirby lowers his hammer and makes his way over to the remaining vegetation, hoping to finally satisfy his hunger. 1 hour later Yoshi awakes to find himself lying face down on a patch of grass, his head sore. He pushes himself onto his knees and rubs the back of his head, looking around to see that the immediate area is completely arid and barren. He stands up suddenly, scanning the area, finding it hard to believe that all the food is gone. He stands motionless for a while before shaking his head and walking off further into the wasteland, hoping to find another source of food. Winner: Kirby Expert's Opinion The voters decided that while his final smash and standard attacks were not as powerful as Yoshi's, he more than makes up for this with the his more damaging special moves. Kirby was also more agile than his heavier opponent and this allowed him to weave in and around Yoshi and his aerial dominance meant that he could juggle Yoshi easily and do enough damage for him to finish Yoshi off with one of his powerful special moves when he landed. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Pikachu (by Ethank14) Kirby is walking through dreamland when a portal suddenly appears under him and sends him falling into a strange world. when he gets there he sees Pikachu looking at him with a confused look on his face. Kirby thinking its one ok king Dedede's minions quckly pulls out his hammer and charges at pikachu who uses iron tail to send kirby flying back into a tree then charges at him using quick attack. Kirby however sees him coming and uses his suck power to swallow and copy pikachu's iron tail. Pikacher not knowing what happened charges Kirby again but is shocked when kirby uses iron tail and knock him back. Pikacheu then uses thunderbolt which also paralizes him. As pikachu cautiously aproaches kirby. As the paralysis wears off Kirby uses his final cutter to send a shockwave which hits pikacheu. Pikachu recovers quickly however and uses quick attack to try to hit ihm again, however as kirby tries to suck him up again pika switches to volt tackle and destroys Kirby. Pikachu then hears ash's voice quickly runs to jain them. Winner Pikachu. Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Alien Warriors Category:Fantasy Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Nintendo Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Arena Warriors Category:Super Smash Bros. Warriors